Fritz-Kempf Talk Archive
Some suggestions Hey, thanks for all your work until now, especially all the pics! But here are some suggestions, I hope you don't mind: 1. If you upload a better pic of something that is already there please replace the old one. To do this click on the pic you want to replace, then click on "View photo details" (bottom right) and then on "Upload a new version of this file". This way it automatically replaces this pic on all sites it is included and we don't have to do it manually. 2. I don't recommend uploading pics of the real vehicle because those are often copyrighted and they will shut down this wiki very quickly if they see it. 3. Please don't use categories as an article because categories aren't included in the search function and are therefor very hard to find, only if they're linked somewhere. 4. My idea is to keep the variants of a specific vehicle that are in the same category in one article so that it's easy to compare them, e. g. Panzer III Ausf. J to Ausf. N are all medium tanks and therefor in one article but the Flammpanzer III variant is a flamethrower tank and should have an own one. What's your opinion on this? Greetings EYe.ris 08:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC Maps section Maps didn't appear in the vehicle boxes. RADIOSMERSH : Hi! First i want to welcome you on the FHSW Wiki. Second: i want you to thank you to add some pages and modifications in the Wikipedia. I will replace some picturs like the Gnevy and Swordfish. Back on your question. We have disable that because the maps can not always be the same. Servers change it with the server files to their own gameplay. So, don't choose the maps and ignore that. --Kennsch mi noch? (talk) 11:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :: OK, will be glad do to improve this wiki further. --RADIOSMERSH :::Well good luck! --Kennsch mi noch? (talk) 11:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) One another question I found a page with pics blanks, but what font do you use to put text on it? : Interplanetary Crap--Kennsch mi noch? (talk) 16:45, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Other countries pictures scheme Could you upload another, like Poland, Italy, etc., please, as I made some pics? :You can take the current pictures and remove the vehicles and name.--Kennsch mi noch? (talk) 17:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) : SdKfz 8 I wanted to create Sd.Kfz. 8 with 8.8 cm Flak 18, but found out that it is SdKfz 7 on the FH's site: http://forgottenhope.warumdarum.de/vehicles.php?country=1&type=1. So, what exactly is this? :Sdkfz 7 with Flak 18 doesn't excist! The FH made a frong here to use the Sdkfz 7 for the flak without any change on name tag and texture. --Kennsch mi noch? (talk) 13:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Another wiki I think we can take some information from this wiki: http://wiki.bf-games.net/Fahrzeuge_in_Forgotten_Hope_Secret_Weapon Although it is in German, I think it won't be difficult to translate. RADIOSMERSH (talk) 20:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Dithmarschen I created this page, just forgot to login) RADIOSMERSH (talk) 15:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC) FH installation on Origin One of the FH devs made an installer of FH for Battlefield 1942 Origin version. http://www.pixel-fighter.com/modules.php?name=Forums&file=viewtopic&t=1152 Maybe you can add this to the installation guide? RADIOSMERSH (talk) 10:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :I have fix it ;) Kennsch mi noch? (talk) 14:33, February 4, 2013 (UTC) PT boat category Could you create PT boat category, as there are like 3 or 4 in FHSW RADIOSMERSH (talk) 14:45, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :Why not? I suggest to do as Torpedoboat. --Kennsch mi noch? (talk) 17:14, February 25, 2013 (UTC) : My account was blocked This is RADIOSMERSH. My account was banned for vandalism, so I can't edit anything. I already contacted Wikia support and waiting for an answer. But the most strange thing is that I could edit wiki after ban. So I will edit unloginned, ok? Anyway the problem was solved by itself, so I can edit wiki now. RADIOSMERSH (talk) 08:31, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Ok then, spammer :P. Welcome back! ;) --Kennsch mi noch? 08:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hide tempates automatically I think vehicles tempaltes should be hide automatically while opening new page, as they took a lot of space, also it can be two or more templates on one page. RADIOSMERSH (talk) 10:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :They are.... Each page will have atleast 2 Nav Templates. When the page reach a number of 2 or more templates, they hide automatic. Test Sd.Kfz. 222. --Kennsch mi noch? 10:19, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Difference between self-propelled anti-tank gun and tank destroyer As wikipedia redirects from self-propelled at gun to tank destroyer. :SPg anti tank is just an anti-tank gun on a chassis. tank destroyer is a tank designed for destroying tanks. M3 Lee and M3 Grant Maybe we should merge this articles, as they are the same. And place redirect from Grant to Lee? RADIOSMERSH (talk) 17:22, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :No, let we keep them like it is now. Because they are both the same, but they are different in nationality and firepower/defence. If we do that idea, then we can put all KV's, all IS and all other variants together. Fritz Kempf (FHSW Wiki Admin) (talk) 17:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) )